1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus for displaying an endoscope image on a monitor on a receiver side by wireless.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope apparatus has been widely used in a medical field as well as in an industrial field. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 60-48011 discloses an endoscope apparatus which can display an image of an endoscope on a monitor located at a distant position by transmitting the image by wireless.
However, since frequencies used in wireless transmission cannot be switched in the prior art, it is inconvenient in the prior art to selectively use a plurality of endoscopes.
In addition, it is impossible in the prior art to cope with a case in which a plurality of endoscopes are simultaneously used.